Phantom Academy
by Quick Speed
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is imprisoned for the murder of his teacher and now serving a life sentence. Until a strange man pays him a visit with the offer to become an assassin. Contains SebaCiel yaoi. Ciel is eighteen. Modern AU. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I haven't updated ANYTHING** **in over a year and kinda lost a little self-confidence, but I'm still writing (Yay! ….I guess?).**

 **Since it is my first fanfic on Black butler, there might be a lot of OOCness, but I'll try my best. Forgive me, my writing style isn't the best.**

 **I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. This is yaoi! SebaCiel, AU. No likey, no readie!**

 **Welcome to chapter 1**

" _What is taking him so long?"_ One of many irritated thoughts rushed through Ciel's head like a slow boat. He sighed through his nose and straightened out his slouching posture, his back is starting to ache. _"Hurry up already"_

Ciel let out a small and quiet grunt. After waiting for at least half an hour, his patience has almost disappeared. He sighed and crossed his arms that rest on the steal table.

" _This visitor is taking sweet time. It's not like I anything important to do anyway"_ Ciel thought again. He didn't dare say a word, fearing that he'll be beaten again. The blue heard boy turned his head to the right to look that the door behind him. Locked obviously. Two men stand by guarding it, armed.

" _You don't scare me. Idiots"_

It's lifeless in this dull gray room, not a sound or a motion. The two armed guards stay perfectly still like lizards. They look like they are waiting for something. What though? Whatever the visitor has to say or do, the guards have front row seats.

Suddenly, the giant door's lock clicked, alerting Ciel. He turned his head again. " _This guy better have a good excuse"_ he thought. Clearly annoyed.

"Pardon my late arrival. Horrendous traffic. My name is William T. Spears" the visitor stated, he pulled out the chair and sat down in front of Ciel. The blue haired boy observed the strange visitor and telling by his appearance, this man is serious. Kinda? He is very smartly dressed; a black suit, glasses, polished shoes and his black hair is neat and tidy. He doesn't seem to be at all intimidated by Ciel, the young boy is a killer after all.

"Ciel Phantomhive, age eighteen. Is that correct" The visitor asked, pulling the paper work from his black bag.

"Yes, that's correct" Ciel answered

"Charged for the murder of Peter Serphian, and now living a life sentence. Correct?"

Ciel's lip twitched, he doesn't want to be reminded of that revolting man. "It was manslaughter" he growled and clenched his fists.

William pushed his thick glasses further up his face, his eyes narrowed as he might have misread a section from Ciel's files. Just as he thought; murder is definitely printed on the paper work. "According to your case files; you were charged for murder."

"This has already been discussed. So why are you here?" The young boy asked.

William can see the anger in Ciel's eyes. This exactly what he is looking for. "I was told you were attacked by your inmates but you took great effort into defending yourself. Which lead to your inmates being hospitalized. Yet you were unharmed."

"Am I in trouble for simply that? Everyone picks on the new guy" Ciel indeed thought nothing of his inmates. "They can die of their injuries for all I care. All of them are murderers"

The visitor looked at the files again, perhaps there were some errors during the case. There was no evidence that is was manslaughter but Ciel is really sticking to it, is he simply in denial? Murder or manslaughter, he killed someone.

"No, I have an interesting offer for you. Your defense and combat abilities caught our attention. Many of the inmates and prison guards see you as dangerous, but I see danger and potential." William reached into his black and pulled out a couple more papers, then slid them across the table. "What do you think?"

"Phantom Academy?" Ciel looked up from the papers, without bothering to read them.

William sighed quietly and reached for short stack of paper. "Our founder has a fascination with ghosts. A boarding academy. We specialize in training body guards, computer hackers and assassins. I highly recommend it, since you already have the stomach to kill"

Ciel's breath hitched in this throat. The last sentence he said felt like a huge slap in the face. His victim was a vile man, but that vile man had a family; a wife and two children. Ciel could never forget their horrified faces when they looked at him for the first time. He'll live with the fact that he killed someone and ruined many lives with it. The sight of the man's dead body still haunts him. Even Ciel's own family wants nothing to do with him.

"Well? Do you want to live the rest of your life in a prison cell? Or train to become a professional assassin?" William asked, fingers lightly tapping the iron table.

" _What have I got to lose…?"_ Ciel thought "Fine, I accept your offer. So when do I start."

The visitor's lips cracked a calm and tiny smile "If you'd like to come with me, I'd like to get you started right now"

 **Sorry this chapter is a little short and perhaps a little rushed. I'll do my very best to update! I was also thinking about changing the archive, but I'll see how it goes. I might have left a few mistakes, I proof read my chapters but some mistakes may have slipped.**

 **Thanks for reading, reviews will be much appreciated. From Quick Speed, I bid you farewell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the late update! I'm struggling a lot with collage, it's an absolute nightmare at the moment. I'll work on chapters whenever I have the time, and of course writer's block. Please be patient with me.**

 **I wasn't expecting these reviews so quickly. Thank you Promocat, Kawaiihawaiipizza and alishawow01, your reviews really made my day XD**

 **Warning: OOCness, probably. And my writing style is a little…Well I'm not impressed.**

 **Welcome to chapter 2**

* * *

 _"How did I end up like this?"_ Ciel thought his rhetorical question, just looking out of the window. The vehicle had passed other traffic hours ago, all Ciel can see are trees and open land. Absolutely no one in sight. It feels strange but it isn't the first time the young boy had to say goodbye to the outside world. At least in this tiny taxi-like vehicle he can talk freely, but he's already gotten used to holding his tongue.

Ciel wondered what this academy is like. Surrounded by a barbed wire fence or a magnificent garden. After all this isn't prison.

There no lights on this road. If it's even a road at all, it's too damn dark to see. The headlights are the only provider of light, yet the driver is completely calm as if he's driven this way thousands of times. Along with William sitting in the passenger seat, and not a word said between them. Silence in the dead of night is never a pleasantry, they can at least turn on the radio.

" _The dark isn't so bad. Urgh! We must be close by now, my legs ache"_ Ciel thought and groaned, he needs to stretch his legs. And he's so tired. In attempt to relax himself from today's stress, Ciel rested his head against the window. Sleep is all he wants.

William turned his head to check on Ciel, who is trying to doze off. "We are almost there" he said quietly. The young boy didn't respond,his vision is starting to blur and his thoughts are fading away. Just a few minutes of sleep. The last time Ciel had slept was at least eighteen hours ago, he can't stay awake for much longer.

The sound of tires crushing against gravel stopped Ciel from dozing off, he then narrowed his eyes at the upcoming street lights. The young boy forced his eyes to adjust to the lights, he can now see further into the distance. A few trees but more interestingly: A large gate, no higher than the trees surrounding the area.

" _Looks like a glorified prison from the outside."_ Ciel thought.

The vehicle slowly stopped as it reached the gate. William unbuckled his seat belt then left, the driver remains still and waits at the wheel. For Ciel it is unclear where William has disappeared to because the darkness. It seems that he has completely vanished into nowhere. The vehicle starts moving again.

Ciel straightened his back and stretched his legs in the little space provided,as he'll have to move soon. As a child, car journeys were always troublesome and long ones especially. Even though this particular journey lasted five hours, Ciel didn't mind it at all. Despite his aching back and legs, it just feels so good to be free from that prison.

"So this is Phantom Academy" Ciel mumbled.

The vehicle finally pulled up into the front driveway before its engine stopped. A large sigh of relief escaped Ciel's mouth as he noticed the driver remove the keys. He calmly unbuckled his seatbelt then stepped out of the small taxi. Ciel grunted in slight discomfort as he stood straight, but free at last. Cold though.

The front entrance caught Ciel's attention. This Academy looks hundreds of years old, but very well maintained. The trees have recently been clipped and tidied but tonight they are lightly coated in a layer of frost. The temperature must be well below zero and Ciel can feel his cheeks redden as the cold air touches him. He can no longer tolerate his tiredness and this damn cold night. Silently his teeth clackers.

The driver stepped out of the small black taxi and opened the boot to retrieve Ciel luggage; which is only a messenger bag and a small suitcase with wheels. Ciel turned his head and the driver handed over his possessions. Reluctantly, he took the strap of the messenger bag and brought the strap over his shoulder. Then clutched the handle of his suitcase. The young boy found this driver to be disturbingly quiet as he didn't say a word in this entire journey.

"If you'd like to follow me please" William said.

Ciel jumped as William suddenly turned up out of the blue. He looked back again at the driver, who just stepped back inside the vehicle and simply drove away.

"Our vehicles require special shelters" William pointed out and therefor, Ciel attempted to relax himself.

William pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and after searching through them, he found the key to the double doors. Both Ciel and William wasted no time to escape of freezing outdoors. Very calmly, William locked the doors as they were both inside. Ciel sighed in relief and comfort as he can feel the lovely warmth that he longed for.

Now relaxed, Ciel can properly pay attention to the appearance of his new home. Some kind of manor perhaps? The main hall is complete with dark blue and white polished brick floors and the wall is very similar. The main stairs are split into two as they go further up and lead to different corridors. Various portraits of grumpy looking teachers, nurses, the head master and the two assistants. All portraits have names and dates engraved to small wooden blocks attached to the bottom of the frames. Ciel gulps at the attitude these portraits give off.

" _They all look so…miserable" he_ thought.

The one that spooks Ciel the most is the largest portrait of the lot. Not only large, but the rest of the portraits are photographs. This particular one is painted and unlike the rest; it does not have any dates engraved underneath. And no name.

William noticed Ciel fascination with this one "The academy's founder. Follow me" he said and walked on towards the stairs.

"Why isn't there a name?" He asked

"Keep quiet."

Ciel grunted silently in response. He's had just about enough with this guy but he decided not to fight back, as he simply can't be bothered.

Sheepishly, he follows William up the stairs.

Who knows what could be lurking in the shadows of this unusual academy. It's a stupid thought but that's what the atmosphere gives off. Ciel gulped and looked up, noticing the large chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. It's all old fashioned but very well maintained, no dust bunnies to be found.

" _Could this be the same as any other old school?"_ Ciel thought.

His thighs start aching as the long stairs become tiring, he had to grab hold of the hand rail to stop himself from collapsing. All Ciel wants is to simply reach his dorm as soon as possible so he can sleep. Who he will be sharing his dorm with is also a worry.

With one last step, Ciel finally reached the top. One achievement for the day. He forced himself to take a five second break before quickly catching up William. This is not the place to get lost. Even though Ciel doesn't practically like the direction they are both traveling: a creepy corridor of all places, like something out of a cheesy horror flick. William shows no hesitation when entering the corridor and Ciel nervously follows him. He knows there is nothing hiding in the shadowy area, it is strange how a person can become frightened by his own imagination.

The number 137 marks the door William stops at, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a set of keys. "For safety reasons, of course." he said, unlocked and opened the door. "Your roommate has agreed to give you a tour of the academy tomorrow. You will also meet your personal teacher." William held the door open and signaled for Ciel to go in. With a gulp, he walked inside. The door was then closed and locked straight after, which made the young boy jump a little.

Hesitantly, Ciel flicked on the light switch and almost blinded himself. Once allowing his eyes to adjust to the new brightness, the blue haired boy was surprised that his dorm is very different to the rest of the academy. A white carpet, two ordinary beds, two desks and a bathroom. And the little things: A lamp, radio and even a TV screen built into the wall. Talk about luxury. There also night clothes and a tooth brush laying on the empty bed.

Ciel grunted as he noticed his sleeping roommate. Messy blond hair, one leg poking out of the quilt, arms stretched out and most of the quilt is laying on the floor. He'd make a good starfish.

He grabbed his new bed clothes and tooth brush then paid the bathroom a visit, and a very basic one it is. At least the bath comes with a shower head. With another grunt, Ciel looked into the mirror above the sink and stared right into those baggy and blood shot eyes. He then began to brush his teeth and change into his night clothes, which are surprisingly comfy. He simply cannot be bothered to shower right now. Sleep has been first on his mind for at least two hours.

Ciel felt a little happier now that he can sleep and forget about the annoying and emotionally draining car journey. He switched off the bathroom light and very slowly closed the door so that he wouldn't wake his new roommate, who is already awake.

As soon as Ciel turned around, he very nearly jumped right out his skin as he caught sight of his roommate. The light catches his pale face in the most disturbing way, his eyes look like they are about to pop out and what creeps out Ciel the most is that smile.

"Welcome to the academy. My name is Alois Trancy" he said quietly

"Ciel Phantomhive…."

Ciel doesn't how to react to this strange greeting. Alois giggled silently as he found Ciel's uneasiness adorable and amusing.

"He he. Don't be shy, I won't bite. Unless you want me to."

Ciel shuddered and grunted

"I'm joking! But's it's been a while since I had a friend to play with"

* * *

 **Again, sorry about the long wait and the writing style (I'm trying to improve. Then again my writing style gotten a little better over the years)**

 **I'll work on new chapters whenever I can, college is annoying me half the time.**

 **Yes I proof-read chapters for typos, spelling and grammar mistakes but some manage to slip. From Quick Speed, I bid you farewell!**


End file.
